Revenge of the Pranked
by wolfsfang
Summary: It's Halloween and a certain someone is going on a prank craze, and the unfortunate Dark Magician Girl is one of the victims, what will happen when she gets fed up?


Summary: Halloween is coming soon in the Shadow Realm, and we know what that means. Pranks! Pranks everywhere and no one spared…well okay maybe a few. One of these victims just mentioned is our very own Dark Magician Girl, and when she gets fed up with a certain prankster…well you will just have to wait and see.

Disclaimer: I have never owned Yu-Gi-Oh and The Prankster's Ultimate Handbook: The World's Most Infamous, Illustrated, Hardcore Guide to Fiendishly Clever Practical Jokery & Much, Much More! by Erik Buckman and never will. turns to lawyers teary-eyed There I said it! I hope you're happy. ;-;

**Chapter One: Learning From the Master.**

"Oh what a beautiful day!" Dark Magician Girl exclaimed stepping out of the magicians' household and into the rays of warm sun. "I can't believe Master gave me the whole week…"_ rustle…rustle._ The young mage's eyes quickly flew to the neighboring woods. "I wonder what that was," she muttered to herself after waiting a few minutes to see if anything else happened. Shrugging it off she took a step off the porch and unto a stair.

_'Yes, keep going.'_

She took another.

_'A little more.'_

But before she descended the last she felt her nose tickle…and _ACHOO!_ "I wonder if someone is talking about me," she muttered as her foot landed on the final step and came right out from under her causing her to land in a heap at the foot of the stone stairs. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA…" she had no sooner spoke when a banana peel landed on her forehead, its wings clouding her view. "MAGICIAN OF BALCK CHAOOOOSSS!"

Unknown to her, the said mage was at that moment holding his sides and trying to stifle his laughter. "I can't believe she fell for it," he snickered looking back at the mayhem he had just caused.

"I can't believe it either."

"Yay, wasn't it just…wait who are…AHHH!" The Chaos Mage wailed as he a staff met with his head."

"I can't believe a student of mine would stoop so low as to pull such a silly prank! Where did I go wrong…"

"Dark Sage what are you going on about?" The Magician of Black Chaos asked while rubbing his soar head.

"It must have been those damn books," Dark Sage muttered to himself completely ignoring the Chaos Mage. "I should have taken away The Prankster's Ultimate Handbook: The World's Most Infamous, Illustrated, Hardcore Guide to Fiendishly Clever Practical Jokery & Much, Much More! and taken you into my own apprenticeship…"

"Dark Sage I am one of your apprentices you dolt!"

"Not like that you idiot!" The old sage roared smacking the Chaos Mage in the head again as punishment for misinterpreting what he had just said. "I mean I should have taught you how to pull proper pranks! You see what you just did any brainless fool could do, and I, the Great Dark Sage, did not teach completely brainless fools..."

"Wait a minute, I'll have you know I am extremely intelligent and…"

"SHUT-UP!" the Dark Sage wailed hitting the mage in the head again whit his staff. "Don't interrupt me! Now where was I…oh yes know I remember. A prank is like art, it shows your level of skill. Think of it this way, a prank with many stages is like a Picasso or a Da Vinci, and the simple ones, like yours just now, are like a scribble on a page from a two-year-old. ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

"I wonder what I could do to her next…" the Chaos Mage muttered to himself.

_SMACK!_

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" screamed the Magician of Black Chaos at the elder mage while clutching his throbbing head.

"Good Ra! You still have problems listening to lectures. You could never sit through them and were always day dreaming or falling asleep, or whatever your WEREN'T supposed to be doing! Kids these days," the Dark Sage sighed, "thee only way to teach them is to show them a moving picture. Very well," he muttered reaching into his robe and pulling out a crystal ball. "Now look at this-HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING" he shouted at the Chaos Mage's retreating form.

"I don't have to listen to you anymore or stay around for your stupid lectures, remember? I graduated."

"I DON'T CARE! I'LL MAKE YOU STAY!" The Dark Sage cried as he tackled the other mage to the ground.

"Get off of me," the Chaos mage cried while trying to claw his way out from under the older mage.

"Not until you agree to look into the crystal ball and see a _real_ prank in action."

"Arhhh! Get off!"

"NO!"

"Good grief you need to go on a diet! FINE! I watch this stupid prank of yours!"

"Excellent!" the Dark Sage gleefully exclaimed. "Here you go."

"The Chaos Mage took the orb from the elders hand and looked into it.

_"Why did Mr. Dark Sage want me to come so late and on such a scary night?" a five-year-old Dark Magician Girl asked herself as she climbed the rickety stairs to the porch._

SQUEAK!

_"DAAHH!" the young girl cried sprinting up the last few stairs and smashing right into the door._

_"Owee!" she muttered while rubbing her nose._

CREAK!

_"EEEKK!" she screamed jumping around to face a shadowy figure, its face only illuminated by the flame of a candle. "Oh Dark Sage you scared!" the child breathed clutching her chest._

_"I'm sorry dear child. Please come in." he said with a sympathetic voice as moving out of the doorway_

_The child stepped inside, happy to oblige and get out of the cold wind._

_"Follow me," was all he said as he turned._

_The little girl obliged to this request as well and closely followed the other's retreating shadow. He led her up a staircase and down a corridor with portraits of ancient sages whose stare seemed to pierce through ones very soul. "Here we are!" Dark Sage said when they reached a door at the very end of the corridor. "Please go inside and wait while I get some cookies."_

_"Okay!" the girl said with a cute smile and entered the room. "Mr. Dark Sage, do you live here by yourself?"_

_Silence._

_"Mr. Dark Sage?"_

_Silence._

_She turned around to be met with…an empty corridor. _'Where did he go?'_ she wondered as she sat down in a dusty chair. Looking around the room while she waited she began to wonder why he HAD to pick this room out of all the rooms in the house. Layers of dust covered the book shelf and desk; there were also jars on a shelf above the desk full of things that creeped the young magician out. One jar was half-filled with a green slime that seemed to be moving, another one was filled with eyes, and another contained fingers and also something that looked like hair, but she could tell that it had a whole in the bottom and she had never seen hair splattered with dark red splotches._

BANG!

_The child nearly jumped out of her skin. Turning around expecting to see a horrendous monster, she was relieved to discover that it was just a window that had been blown open by the wind._

_"Silly Dark Magician Girl," she scolded herself walking over to close the window. "You are a Dark Magician; you shouldn't be scared by the silly window." She was about to close it when she heard something that made her hand stop and her blood freeze. A piercing scream echoed through the house and then swiftly died away._

_"Mr. Dark Sage!" The child cried, tears threatening to spill from her eyes._

_No answer._

_"MR. DARK SAGE!"_

_Still no answer._

_She carefully crept towards the door and peered out into the dark empty hallway. "Mr. Dark Sage?" she called in a quivering voice._

BANG!

_"AAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed turning around to face whatever was behind her. "Oh Mr. Window, you should not scare Dark Magician Girl like…" She could not speak anymore, she had lost her voice. She felt her entire body quaking and her eyes were as wide as the harvest moon. Next to the window a shapeless, white figure floated. "GGGHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOSSSSSSTTTTTTTT!" The young mage screamed as she tore out of the room and down the hallway. _'Ghost! Ghost! Ghost!'_ her mind cried as she ran, tears spilling from her eyes. Her stubbed her toe in a loose floor board and went face forward. Her body bounced up and down as she tumbled down the stairs, her body all clenched up waiting for the final one. _'Someone please help me!' _her mind screamed. When she finally landed, she was surprised to find the area rather comfortable and soft._

_Looking down she recognized the figure underneath her as that of the Dark Sage. "Mr. Dark Sage, you've got to help…" but fear cut off her voice once again. "Mr. Dark Sage," came her terrified whisper. "No!" She cried standing up and moving away, while at the same time bringing her hands up so she could hide her eyes from his blank, white, staring ones, that were being illuminated by the candle burning by his side._

_The child felt a warm, sticky liquid against her face. She pulled her hand back to discover it covered in a red liquid. "BLOOD! BLOOD!" she wailed running towards the open door, and as she ran through the streets toward the bar she knew her two teachers would be she screamed "MR. CHAOS! YOUR GHOSTS KILLED MR. DARK SAGE!"_

"That was cruel," the Chaos Mage chided.

"Yes it was," the old sage agreed.

"Abusive too."

"Perhaps."

"It was brilliant and inspirational. I've got an idea for another prank. Tell me Dark Sage, are you available to come to our weekly poker night tomorrow?"

"Yes…"

"Wonderful! I must inform everyone!"

Yes I am leaving it there. To understand Chaos and his ghosts you have to read my other fanfic. So let me know what you think, next chapter coming soon.


End file.
